1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to temporary sun shades, designed to be placed in the windshield of a parked vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
When a vehicle is parked in an open parking lot, the sun may shine through the windshield for long period of time. Excessive heat may build up inside the vehicle compartment. The temperature inside a closed vehicle compartment may get high enough to melt articles left in the compartment. The dashboard may crack, and the steering wheel may become too hot to touch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,461 (Flanagan), issued Apr. 29, 1975, covers a heat reflective device consisting of lightweight sturdy composition board, faced on one side with a non-glare reflective material. This device may be placed inside and against the windshield of the vehicle, to reflect the sun's rays. The device has a pair of fold out legs, so that the device can rest on the dashboard of the vehicle.
Another shade has been designed to rest on the dashboard of the vehicle, held in place by the vehicle's own visors. This shade is generally rectangular, to fit the inside of the windshield. The shade is also foldable, in accordion style, so that the shade can stored easily when not in use.